


Love and Death

by curiously_me



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment his son is born, Hercules Hansen loves him more than anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 09/21/13 as a Kiss bingo fill; emotion: love.

From the very first time Angela comes home from work, after weeks of not being able to keep breakfast down, and tells him that she's pregnant, Herc kisses his baby. He sweeps Angela up in his arms and kisses her first and then kneels before his lovely wife and places a reverent kiss to her stomach.

It is something they have discussed and decided to let happen as it would, Herc and Angela were ready to be parents whenever nature graced them with a child. They had a nursery set up in the spare room across from their bedroom, painted in pale yellows and greens.

Herc can hardly wait to meet their child.

It is a long nine months, too much of the time Herc has to spend away from his pregnant wife on missions for the RAAF, but when the time comes Angela is at the base hospital and it takes only twelve minutes for Herc to make it to her side.

Three hours later and the nurse is placing the tiny, screaming bundle into his arms and Herc can't help it as he cries from the sheer overwhelming joy he is feeling. He cradles the baby, his son, to his chest and leans down, placing the first of what he vows to be many kisses to the boy's forehead.

Angela watches tiredly from the bed, smiling softly.

"Charles."

And Herc can only nod in agreement. His baby boy, his Chuck is going to be the greatest kid the world has ever seen, he just knows it.

Years later, watching as Sidney burns, and Hercules Hansen holds Chuck to his chest once more. The boy is much bigger than he was as an infant, now an energetic ten years old, and he is crying into Herc's shoulder. They both know, without being told or hearing official news of who has survived the nuclear blast, that Angela, Mommy, is dead.

He places kiss after kiss to Chuck's dirty hair, trying to comfort the both of them by pouring all of his love into each tender kiss. He never knows how much Chuck needed that contact in that terrible moment of his young life.

Herc is devastated at the choice he had been forced to make, not because it meant he was choosing to save their son, but because he couldn't save Chuck's mom too. He never wanted his son to have to live without his mother and he swears he is going to do everything he can to avenger her death. To make amends for a crime he will never be charged for, but that he will always be guilty of...

Killing his wife by choosing to fly the helicopter in the opposite direction of her office building.

Years continue to pass, Herc and Scott Hansen are accepted into the PPDC and start fighting back in their Jaeger, Lucky Seven. At the same time, Chuck begins to grow cold towards his father, snapping and snarling when Herc reaches out to ruffle his hair or pull him into a hug. Herc doesn't know what to do with a son who hates him. He thinks that this is the penance he must pay for Angela's death.

The only times he is able to see his little boy, without the glaring and yelling, is after Chuck has fallen asleep, curled onto the top bunk in their quarters. In those quiet moments, Herc whispers his love and apologies into Chuck's ears, kisses his son's forehead and sits awake for hours watching their baby boy sleep.

When Chuck is thirteen, he informs his father that he is leaving for the Ranger Academy on Kodiak Island in the United States. He doesn't ask for Herc's blessing or agreement, just says that his bags are packed and he will be on the afternoon transport flight, voice mild.

Herc is still fighting the Kaiju, struggling to stay one step ahead of the monsters that contributed to the death of his wife, Chuck's mother, and he doesn't let his boy pull away from the hug. He wraps his arms around Chuck, feels the wiry strength in his son's body, and whispers how proud he is before kissing Chuck's temple and stepping away.

Angela always told him that Chuck was just as stubborn as he was and that at some point in their son's life, Herc would have to let him go, allow him to make the choices in life that would shape him into the man they dreamed he would be.

The last time Herc kisses Chuck is outside of the elevator Stacker is waiting in. There are people bustling all around them, but Herc ignores every one but his son.

He tries to say how much he loves Chuck, how proud he is to have him for a son, but the words won't come.

Instead, when Chuck leans forward, Herc drops Max's leash and pulls his boy in with his good arm. They cling together for a too brief moment. As Chuck pulls away, Herc grasps the back of his neck. He kisses Chuck's forehead, a blessing; kisses his boys cheeks, a prayer; and then places a soft kiss to his lips, a declaration of all of the love he holds for his son.

Chuck's eyes are shining with tears as he walks, strides, to the elevator.

He is his father's son. He will be a great man.


End file.
